Shards of Reality
by Burning Frost
Summary: My world has changed. I ain't the same no more. I'm still Ranma Saotome, and I'm still the best, but at the same time... I'm something more... Vote for pairing types. Please Read and Review.
1. Intro 1

All my life

All my life  
I needed someone to need me  
So I do my very best to please him  
But the more and more I care  
The more of him other girls share  
When I need a hand to hold  
That's the time he leaves me all alone  
Just keeps me, keeps me crying myself to sleep

-The Supremes

**Asking for too much**

**Chapter 1**

She stared, somehow unable to blink, unable to move as their verbal battle continued. It was, as always predictable. Akane was trying to be nice to him, trying to…ugh… cook something, and as usual it wasn't fit for human consumption. Ranma, of course, could never keep his mouth shut and again the argument would continue; he'd then say something stupid and the mallet would be produced from hammer space. It was, as always, predictable… and yet… there was something about it now that made her stare. Something about it that glued her eyes, not to the incident itself, but the ones participating within.

Had they always been like this? Had they always argued as such? Had Soun and Genma been right? Had they seen what no one else had? Sad as it was, they had been; because right here, right now, in the middle of what was going to become nothing short of spousal abuse, there it was, exactly what they had seen so long ago… Intimacy… and like an open book it spoke volumes… It was there in her scream. There in his insult. Within her scowl. Within his brace. Even within the cry of "Ranma no Baka!" it was there. All those actions spoke of hatred, but in their expressions and in their vaguest of movement it was there. How could she have missed it for so long? She'd know they'd liked each other, you'd have to be blind not to see, but this… this was so much more than mere friendship. Their argument had been an interpretive dance, one that spoke of passion, lust and above all else love…

Could she be like that? Could _she _of all people be as intimate with another human being; most of all could she have been that intimate with _**him**_? If things had gone differently; if circumstances had permitted her, could she have been the one in Akane's place? Could she have been the one to receive his warmth? His love? Could she have shared the elation of his successes; and comforted him in his defeats? Could she have been the loving, caring Nadeshiko in his life, forever waiting upon him? Or would she have conformed to the first love of his life, becoming the female warrior that set his days and nights ablaze with passion? Maybe it wouldn't have happened either way. Maybe she wouldn't have had to conform or change. Maybe he would've accepted her just for being exactly who she was…

It was a beautiful thing to wonder, but in the end it made no difference. She would never have the chance. Ranma already had his warrior, his damsel, his uncute tomboy, and no matter what anyone ever did, would do, or would try to do, he would never separate from her. In the end it was Akane who would be by his side. Akane who would comfort him. Akane who would share in his passion… She didn't stand a chance, probably never stood a chance. The way their lives had been shaped seemed almost pre-ordained, as though the Kami themselves had decided their fates. Everything was meant to get them closer together, meant to test their bonds, and ultimately to cement those bonds into a monument everlasting. She would never know that kind of love, never partake in the intimacy of those bonds… and in the innermost regions of her heart, it hurt… for more than she would ever admit…

"Would you like that to change?"

A voice… calm and collected, smooth and sultry, firm and confident. It was a voice she had never heard before, never recalled, and yet she had been expecting it… Why she had been expecting it was something she didn't know, neither did she know exactly why she wasn't even remotely fazed by the sight of the (rather handsome) man who floated six feet above her… Perhaps it was the constant strain of adventures she'd been on in her life; or perhaps it was the fact that such occurrences in Nerima were just common place nowadays, but whatever the reason she felt… relaxed. The resonating thoughts of Ranma had quieted, and all emotional conflict ceased. It was just her and him, a human and a … whatever-he-was-supposed-to-be.

"Would you like for that to change?" he asked again, "It can happen, if you want it to… I am after all a first class Kami."

She stared… a chance? Or some form of ruse? Was this really happening? Was she really being given the opportunity? …No… there was something else… There had to be something else…

"Who are you? Why are you here? Why do I even get this chance?"

She knew what she was risking by unleashing the barrage of questions, and yet to not ask, would be risking so much more. There were so many things that were just … wrong with this situation. A Kami, out to help her? Why her? And more importantly; why now? If there had been a time for his help, it would have been at the beginning; at the moment when they first met… when she first fell in love…

The Kami smiled benevolently, "My name is Malo, first class Kami of the otherworld. I am here simply because I wish to be, and I am giving you this chance merely because I can… of course if you don't want it-"

"No!" she yelled, "I want the chance. I… I want…"

Malo's smile changed into a grin, as he placed his hands against her shoulders.

"I know what you desire. And I will be sure to deliver."

His hands closed around her eyes, slowly, gently, and within the darkness of her lids she saw a light; one that called and beckoned to her. Without thought, without hesitation she followed… followed to the brink of unconsciousness…

10101010101010100101010101010101010

Malo was grinning, the same grin that hadn't left his face since he'd been in the Ningenkai. Now he was back on the Kami Plane, it seemed to grow all the wider. He had often wondered why exactly most of the Kami had chosen to abandon the ningen, in this modern age. Why only Kami-sama, and the handful of others, chose to interact and even intervene in the ongoings of the ningen. He himself, Malo first class Kami of Grey Chaos, could not fathom being an entity of divine proportions and not interacting with his roots.

The ningen were without a doubt the creatures with the most potential in any realm of existence, and more importantly they were just so much fun! Take for example his most recent undertaking, Jusenkyo. Eleven thousand years after he'd started its creation it was the source of legend. "The Accused training Grounds of Jusenkyo Springs" and so many creatures had given themselves to its creation. Granted most of them were careless, like that girl he'd saved after she'd lost that ball… and that piglet who couldn't find its owner… … and that duck that flew west instead of south… … … and that cat who, well, he'd never actually figured out why that cat fell into the spring, but he hadn't complained at the time… When he thought about it aside from his own brand of magic there really wasn't anything that qualified for those springs to be called accursed, after all he'd pretty much saved all the creatures that fell in… except that yeti… the fact that the damn thing had stolen both his lunch, his pet and his ride always left a bad taste in his mouth… But hey, it turned out to be just as fun as the rest of them!

And thus the reason as to why he was undertaking something else; something that most people, hell, most Kami wouldn't even think of doing. He was going to grant a young onna's desire, simply because it was fun. Granted the repercussions of granting said desires were going to be anything but fun, considering every Kami of love was definitely going to hunt him down after he invaded their turf (except, of course, Diana, Artemis, Ala and Aedos, who the heaven knew where they'd went), but all in all it was worth it.

Malo gave a soft chuckle as he floated over the white sands of time. Inevitably he was going to have to change the course of the realm itself, and to do that he needed help. It was time to see the Sisters of the Ordained; after all, Fayte and Destiny still owed him a favour.

01010100100101010101010100101010101

**+Important+**

**VOTE NOW!**

Head to my profile and vote for the Ranma who you want to be in the story. Even if you read it and don't feel like leaving a review, just vote. Each Ranma has a different storyline attached, and a different girl that he'll be paired up with. In other words you're voting on what I write. Depending on the number of votes I may extend the intro, or I may get into the story immediately. The poll is blind until the end.

Fans of Changing who we are, I've been stuck on the story for a while, so if you have any ideas for the story, as random as they may seem, please give 'em to me. I'll be sure to credit you with the continuation.

Names of the Kami listed.

**Aedos**- Roman Goddess of Modesty

**Ala**- Nigerian Goddess of Morality

**Artemis**- Greek Goddess of Chastity and Virginity

**Diana**- Roman Goddess of Chastity and Virginity


	2. Intro 2

**A/N- **To my reviewers, thank you for the reason to keep writing. I re-read my story and was completely unimpressed by it, but I said to myself if I have at least one reviewer I'd continue, and lo and behold Rose1948 and Reishi Setsuya, reviews. This chapter is specifically made for you two, it may not have much Ranma but it's written as best as I possibly can write and if it isn't to your approval, I'll turn emo and cut myself. (P.S. **Nothing wrong** with being emotional and hardcore, but I'm just too damn cheerful for the role to fit naturally with me.)

Janzo- Voting is as stands. Sophisticated Ranma in first place

Sophisticated Ranma- I thank you for your kindness.

Janzo- Original Ranma in second and might I just add that you people are boring for giving so many votes to him.

Original Ranma- HEY!

Janzo- Fem-Ranma in third place, trailing by a hair's breath.

Feminine Ranma (waves) - Arigato minna-san!

Janzo- Goth Ranma in fourth.

Goth Ranma- ...Whatever...

Janzo- Timid Ranma in fifth place.

Timid Ranma (hides behind Feminine Ranma)

Janzo- Cheerful Ranma in sixth place.

Cheerful Ranma (grins) - Thanks for the votes.

Janzo- And broken Ranma hasn't even placed yet. Okay people who want this have this chapter to place final votes, after this the story starts for real, so call your friends and get them to vote for a Ranma, because after this there is no turning back... By the way DON'T BE BORING! VOTE FOR ANYONE BUT THE ORIGINAL!!

Original Ranma- Why you-! Hey GET BACK HERE!

Sophisticated Ranma- I wonder how long Janzo-san can keep up that pace...

Feminine Ranma- When he's running away from something, he's even faster than us.

Cheerful Ranma (laughs) - Don't worry I'm sure Janzo-san will come back alive.

Goth Ranma- ... Who does the disclaimer?

Timid Ranma (still hiding behind Feminine Ranma) - J-Janzo-san doesn't own R-Ranma one half...

Feminine Ranma (pats Timid Ranma's head) - Rumiko Takahashi owns it. We're just part of Janzo's overactive imagination.

Cheerful Ranma- And if you don't vote that's all we'll ever be.

Sophisticated Ranma- Indeed

Goth Ranma- ...Whatever...

010101010101010101010100100101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010010101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010101010101001010010101

Kagome Kagome Kago no naka no Tori wa

Itsu Itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni

Tsuru to kame to subetta.

Ushiro no shoumen daare ?

**Intro 2**

Kagome Kagome

Four days... it had been four days since she'd last seen him. Four, long lingering days and already the memories were beginning to fade... Why? Why were they fading? Why couldn't she remember his face anymore? Didn't she love him? Didn't she want to go back there? To be with him? She didn't understand. All they'd done, all they'd been through... and in only a few days she had already forgotten his face...

"InuYasha..."

She murmured his name into the pillow, hoping against all hopes that it would come back to her. That all knowledge of him would be renewed... but it wasn't and it never would. The time she'd spent there was done, the adventures were over. She was no longer the Miko and Destroyer of Naraku, but simply Kagome, a high school girl, with average grades, that was always ill with... something... and no amount of wishing or hoping would ever change that. She would never again be witness to Miroku's perversity, never admire the skill of the taijiya, Sango or laugh at the antics of the chibi-kitsune Shippo... and she would never again feel the warmth of the hanyou she loved so dearly...

"InuYasha..."

She loved her life here. In this world she had her family, her friends. She had the normalcy she wanted and could experience life as a bystander, never having to get truly involved... and yet was this life truly worth what she'd given up? The answer was obvious. As much as she was used to this world, as much as she loved her family, it could not compare to the attachment she'd gained to that world... and to him...

Kagome sighed softly. Was it even worth thinking about now? She had to live even now she had to-

"Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,

when will you come out?"

Time stopped. Thoughts ceased. And every logical belief seemed to leave as the children's song echoed throughout her room. Kagome didn't move... or rather she couldn't. Even as the song continued she could make no action against listening.

"In the evening of the dawn,

the crane and turtle slipped.

Who stands behind you right now?"

It repeated again, and again, until she felt like singing it herself. Yet, she couldn't. There was nothing she could do nothing she could say as the oppressive energy of the song seemed to seep into every pore of her body until it... it...

"Who stands behind you right now?"

And then it faded. The ominous final line in the song disappearing as quickly as it came. _Who stands behind you right now? _She paused... listened... There was nothing to indicate that there was anyone else in the room with her. But if that was the case then why exactly did she feel as though there was...?

It was always better to be safe rather than sorry, that was a lesson that had stuck with her since the first time she'd entered the Sengoku era. Even as she made the slow deliberate movements to get out of her bed, she was alert, expectant... waiting for someone, or something to make a move against her. There was none. She turned swiftly, suddenly her hands raised to defend herself a best as she could as she came face to face with... nothing...

There was nothing there. No yokai, no youma... nothing... She let out a sigh of relief and turned around-

"Kagome? What are you doing?"

-only to fall flat back to the ground in absolute shock. Just how long **_had_** her mother been standing there?

"Are you all right Kagome?"

"Hai okaasan, I'm fine." She murmured softly.

Why did she always seem to get into these kinds of situations?

"Are you sure Kagome?"

Concern, Kagome could hear it in her mother's voice, far more concern than should be there for a simple fall... Almost as if she feared something far more serious had occurred, but nothing more serious had occurred... right?

"I'm fine okaasan," she laughed, "I may have hit my head a little but-"

The effect was near instantaneous, as concern changed into full blown fear. Without warning Kagome found her head meticulously placed between her mother's hands, staring at a side of the older woman she hadn't seen in... ever.

"Okaasan?"

Her mother didn't move from the spot, but simply stared into her daughter's eyes, as though trying to probe into her offspring's very soul.

"Kagome, I need you to listen to me, and to answer every question I ask truthfully. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded, her very first lie. She hadn't the slightest clue as to what was going on.

"What day is it?"

Kagome blinked, "Excuse me?"

"What day is it today?"

Kagome watched into her mother's face truly expecting to see some form of humour, or a sudden smile that would ease the tension. There was no humour, and her mother didn't smile. She was serious. Dead serious.

"It's Saturday." Kagome answered hesitantly.

"Who am I?"

"My okaasan-"

"Who is your brother?"

"Sota. Okaasan why are you as-"

"And your sister?"

"I don't have a sister. What is this all-"

"Your grandfather?"

"The ojiisan who gives me fish parts for my birthdays. Oka-"

"Your best friends?"

"Eri, Ayumi and Yuk-"

"Your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. Okaasan what is this all about?"

There was a short pause...

That grew into a long pause...

That grew into an even longer pause...

"Did you just say that you didn't have a boyfriend Kagome?"

"Um... hai..."

To say Kagome was nervous, wasn't enough to do the feeling justice. The smile her mother had forced upon her face looked more appropriate on a porcelain doll than the natural features of a human.

"Are you alright Okaasan?"

"Oh I'm fine" she responded, "but you really should get dressed Kagome, after all your friend is waiting for you."

"Which friend?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"You'll find out when you get downstairs."

"Oh... Okay... Um okaasan?"

"Hai?"

"I can't get dressed if you're still holding onto me."

101101010101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010101010101010101010

A/N- I decided to quote, unquote, "end" the chapter here. Truth is I really don't like it myself, but after this long it's still the best I can do. Thanks to Reishi Setsuya for pre-reading and being my inspiration. Please Read and Reviw and VOTE!


End file.
